toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Wolf
Battle Wolf (バトルウルフ, Batoru Urufu), are a species of wolf that is native to the Gourmet World, and is regarded as the largest and most powerful wolf in the world, though it is an near-extinct species in the very world it is native to. The very presence of this creature is enough to make some of the World's most dangerous beast quiver in fear, which earned it the subtitle of ' The Legendary King' (伝説王, Densetsuō); not only that but the strongest of the Battle Wolves has even earned a spot as one of the Eight Kings, the eight most powerful predators of the Gourmet World. The current Wolf King is known as Guinness, who rules over Area 2 and is the Alpha in a pack of Battle Wolves. Appearance The Battle Wolf is a deadly creature in both appearance and ability; this creature takes the appearance of a large wolf beast that has luminous white fur with a proud mane that is most likely the reason for its title of Legendary King and two blue symbols that are beneath the eyes of the creature—the eyes are black with pink pupils. The growth cycle of the Battle Wolf is extraordinary complex as when born, the Battle Wolf is the size of a regular adult wolf; however within a short amount of time, the wolf will reach an incredible size of around ten feet in height while it is still in its young years. After this, the creature will go through numerous growth spurt at a great pace, eventually growing into the a staggering eight meters in height. It has also been shown in a flashback, that an ancient Battle Wolf was easily fifty meters in height, proving that they can reach in ginormous sizes. It is also proven that a female Battle Wolf does not need to be at full size to give birth, as the one that gave to Toriko's Animal Partner, Terry, was a lot smaller that was seen in a flashback later in the series. Behavior Many Battle Wolves show to have a very intellectual, often being able to understand human emotion and even language at certain times, allowing them to study any species that they encounter and analyze them. Most are often born with a powerful instinctive nature, inherited through the blood of their ancestors, able to view and recognize the battle memories of those that came before them. In nature, most battle wolves, after being born, are left alone to fend for themselves, resulting in them developing a secluded lifestyle away from anyone and anything, living and surviving only on their strength alone. Though despite this, the parent of the pup will still bestow upon their child years worth of affection, allowing them to continue moving forward and survive longer. It's due to this secluded lifestyle that many of the battle wolves often find themselves unable to mate with one another, resulting in dwindling numbers. It's been shown that despite the lifestyle, some Battle Wolves can integrate and even learn to co-exist at a young age, often enough having the capacity to bond with others, allowing them to grow more. Power and Abilities Unmeasurable Strength: For many battle wolves, each one has a tremendous amount of power deep within them, even those who aren't direct descendants to their ancestors show great power. An example of this strength is shown with their jaws as some are able to not only bite with such force that they can crush solid wood instantly. In some cases, their bites are strong enough to cause friction in between their teeth, generating sparks or even flames, something that normally takes hours for normal people. Unmeasurable Speed: Most battle wolves show a degree on speed that can be compared to that of custom built vehicles that reach up to nearly 200 miles per hour. Even young battle wolves show to have speeds that come close to this, making them not only dangerous, but deadly when hunting their prey. It has been shown that adult Battle Wolves surpass the young pup's and can go speeds that can break the sound barrier, which requires 600+ mph, around Mach 1. Unmeasurable Endurance: A lot of Battle Wolves show to have such an incredible density in their body that they are able to take hits from incredibly powerful beasts, laser fire, and even attacks from opponents. At one point, an adult Battle Wolf can take life-threatening hits to where even when they're dying, they have the capacity to fight back with all of their strength and still die without falling down, standing with pride on all four of their paws. Heightened Sense: Like many of the Eight King species, the battle wolf has an incredibly ability to fight due to it's ancestral blood that runs through it's veins. The Battle Wolf shows to have an incredible smell that can develop from when they're pups, often being able to smell something that's nearly a mile away without needing to know what it is. The older and more experienced a battle wolf is, the stronger their sense of smell is as they can smell from distances that reach up to even other continents. The strongest of Battle Wolf's, the current member of the Eight Kings, has a sense of smell that is so strong that it can even analyze on a molecular level. With just one sniff, they're able to identify their prey's genetic make-up, right down to even what their Gourmet Cells prefer to eat. However, while the sense of smell is stronger than most, it is said that it still pales in comparison to the legendary Horse King species, Heraku's, whose incredible lung capacity allows them to breath in a whole planet's worth of air. Not only that, due to their incredible smell, this means that bad smells also affect them twice as much, an example is that a Battle Wolf will stay a whole continent away from the smell of Dodurian Bomb, the world's stinkiest ingredient. Trivia *To use this king, users must have the approval of two admins. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Eight Kings Category:Gourmet World Category:Mammal Beast Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Capture Lvl 6000+ Category:Endangered Species Category:Species Category:Area 2